


Dorothea Davies

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: Jordan (JD) Davies - Season 9 Fanfic [2]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Family Reunions, Fluff, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This is a personal Fanfic Contiuation of JD's original route - Season 9, Episode 2: Scene 1******************************************"Oh, my sweet, sweet Jordan." She tips their face up, moving a few hairs out of their eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You must not feel anymore guilt over what your father made of you. You have become more than any Mother could ever hope for."As soon as the words are spoken, JD falls into her arms. Sobbing like a small child. She whispers soft "shhhh's" into their ear as she comforts them.(Oh, Jordan.. )*****************************************
Relationships: Jordan "JD" Davies/Main Character
Series: Jordan (JD) Davies - Season 9 Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845199





	Dorothea Davies

Episode 2: Scene 1

(MOM?!)

I stare at JD, eyes wide while I try to think of something to say. My mouth feels thick like cotton as I swallow hard, trying to get the words out.

"Wait... Mom?! As in, Ms. Davies? As in, the person who literally brought me back from the dead!?" The words don't even sound real as they escape my mouth. JD just nods. Their skin growing paler by the moment. I take a deep breath trying to center myself. I slowly turn to the ethereal woman. Her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiles at me. 

"Hello Theo" She steps foward and I see where JD gets their gratefulness from. Her body seems to float, even without the wings. "It certainly is nice to meet the woman who saved Jordan's life. And under better circumstances this time" She takes my hands and squeezes them reassuringly. Her skin is warm, and immediately makes me feel safe. I smile back, wanting so badly to hug her. So I do. 

"Ms. Davies.. er.. ma'am.. er.. JD's Mom..." she cuts off my stammering with a wave of her hand. I'm trying my best not to blush, but the similarities between her and Jordan are so striking that it starts to spread across my entire face. 

"Please, call me Dorothea." She smiles again and I can feel my knees start to go weak.

"Ok" I croak out, trying to swallow and find my nerve. " Dorothea..." She smiles even wider at this and I grab onto Jordan arm, which is now soaked in sweat. This finally breaks me from my stupor, and I turn to face them. 

(Right. Enough oggling, Theo. Jordan needs you.)

"JD? Babe? You ok? Do you need to sit down?" It takes them a minute to register my words before slowing nodding and slumping down to the wet grass. I take a seat next to them, rubbing small circles on their back. After a few moments their breath finally starts to return to normal. Their usual tan skin getting back some of it's color. They look at me, and the look in their eyes makes my heart lurch. They look so small, and sad. 

Dorothea stands tall and regal in the sun. Giving her child all the time they need to gain their composure. Her eyes growing sad as she looks at them.

(She wants so badly to hold and comfort them)

Finally JD tries to stand again. They wobble at first, but quickly find their footing. Straightening their shoulders they close their eyes and take a long, deep breath. 

(They're trying so hard to come to terms with this. I can't imagine what it's like to have your Mom show up after roughly 300 years)

When they speak they're voice comes out so small, it's barely audible. 

"M-mom? W-what.. what are you doing here?" The look of guilt and shame that fill JD's eyes are enough to break anyone's heart. They've never had any closure over how them being the Jersey Devil effected their Mom's life. "I'm s-so.. so sorry"

Dorothea smiles and cups JD's face in her hands. A single tear falls down their face at her touch. 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Jordan." She tips their face up, moving a few hairs out of their eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You must not feel anymore guilt over what your father made of you. You have become more than any Mother could ever hope for."

As soon as the words are spoken, JD falls into her arms. Sobbing like a small child. She whispers soft "shhhh's" into their ear as she comforts them. 

(Oh, Jordan.. )

The rest of stand around the waters edge, trying to give JD and Dorothea all the time they need. After several minutes, JD's tears finally begin to taper off. When they pull away, they look as though the entire world has been lifted from their shoulders. Dorothea smiles warmly as JD wipes their face with the back of their hand.

I walk over and take Jordan's hand, giving them the most comforting smile I can muster. I want so badly to hug them, but I know after what just happened, they're probably emotionally exhausted. They smile at me, and wink. Trying to reassure me that they're ok. 

(I got you, babe. I always got you)

The rest of Havenfall's Finest walk over to join us, wrapping us in a massive group hug. JD laughs, and makes a weird hand movement. 

"Woah, woah.. hands off the merchandise!" JD laughs, giving everyone a smirk. Razi beams at us, while Mackenzie just shakes her head. I chuckle and look at Diego, who can't seem to take his eyes off Dorothea. She's standing there, watching us with strong admiration. 

"I am so glad Jordan has such wonderful people in their life, who love them so deeply." Her voice is soft and brings a slight blush to everyone's face. 

(I could seriously drown in that voice)

Finally JD shakes everyone off of them, and clears their throat. Doing their best to regain their cool and aloof composure. They slide their hands down their body, and pull their jacket back into its proper place. When they catch me staring, they give me a wink. 

(Oh, lord. Yep. Still way too gay for this)

"So.. Mom.. " they stop on the word 'mom' like it's best word they've ever gotten to say. I smile, my heart so incredibly full and happy for them. "As much as I love to see you, I'm sure there's an important reason you needed us to summon you?"

(Oh, right. That)

Dorothea's smile falters for the first time since she arrived. She bites her bottom lip, looking so remarkably like Jordan that I smile. She takes a deep breath and speaks in a slow, level tone.

(Oh fuck. What now?)

"I wish I could say that I just missed you, and wanted to see you face.. which of course, is true." She smiles, grabbing JD and I's hands. "But unfortunately, we have a bit of a problem that only you, and Theo, together, can take care of."

I give JD a sideways glance, trying to gauge what their feeling. But their eyes haven't left their Mother's face since she started talking. 

"It's your Father, Jordan." As she says the words, I feel JD grimace. 

(Of course it fucking is)

She pauses before continuing.

"It's come to our attention that Lucifer is planning something absolutely heinous, and from the information we have, he plans on taking as many human lives as he can to do it." Dorothea's words cut through the air like ice. No one moves, all of the air seeming to leave the area. 

"Well, fuck." JD spits out the words like venom. Their eyes burning with rage. "Can't he go longer than a couple of decades without being the absolute worst Father in the entire universe!?"

Dorothea moves closer, enveloping us in her calming energy. 

"I'm so sorry, Jordan." Her eyes drop as she speaks. "I wish for anything that anyone else could help with this. If it were up to me, you'd never have to see your Father again. But from the prophecies we've read regarding this specific event, you and Theo are the only ones who can stop it."

JD closes their eyes, doing everything in their power not to burn the world down where we stand. I take their free hand, reminding them that I'm there. They release a staggered breath at my touch and straighten their shoulders. They turn and give me a confident wide grin. 

"Alright, then." They exclaim, clapping loudly for dramatic flair. " Let's take this Mother Fucker down. Once and for all."

(Fuck. Yes.)

\- Scene 2 Coming Soon!


End file.
